After Today
by IrlandaSmith
Summary: Después de tantos años de paz ha habido rumores de un nuevo líder que quiere destruir éste mundo que tanto costó. Algunos de los partidiarios de Voldemort, e incluso algunos nuevos, están apoyando a éste nuevo líder que se hace llamar "El Keres Negro". Muchos temen que el Keres sea peor que Voldemort, ya que no sólo quiere gobernar el mundo mágico, sino también el mundo muggle.
1. Chapter 1

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Sólo les escribo para decirles que primera semana ha sido increíble, aunque la tarea es demasiada. También Rose me ha insistido en que debo escribirles, así que aquí me tienen._

_Realmente no hay mucho que decir ya que creo que el tío Ron les ha dicho todo lo que Rose le ha escrito en las 15 cartas que le envió desde que llegamos (no entiendo como si apenas llevamos aquí una semana.) Fred y Molly les mandan saludos. Yo también._

_Los quiere, Albus._

_P.D: Soy un Gryffindor._

Albus Severus Potter escribe ésta carta un sábado, muy temprano ya no que no quiere ser molestado por su hermano o cualquier otra persona que seguramente se burlará de el por escribir a sus padres. No es como si en Hogwarts nunca viera a chicos escribir cartas a sus familias, como Rose, sino que a Albus simplemente le gustaba la privacidad.

Un segundo después de terminar de guardar sus cosas, Albus escuchó pasos que bajaban de la escalera, al parecer de los dormitorios de los chicos. No se equivocó. Quienes bajaban eran su primo Fred, quien era uno de los "Weasley no Weasley", como le decían todos por no ser pelirrojo, acompañado de su compañero de curso habitación Matthew Finnigan.

-Hey Al.- Lo saludó Finnigan mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a Albus.

-James fue a despertarte, no te vio y me arrojó almohadas a mi.- Comentó su primo quien se sentó al lado del azabache.

Albus rió, negando con la cabeza. -¿Y dónde está James? No lo he visto bajar.-

Fred se encogió de hombros. -Es sábado, dijo que iba a dormir hasta el domingo.-

-Típico de James.- Le respondió Albus. Después los tres chicos comenzaron a platicar de cosas como Quidditch y lo molestos que estaban de no poder hacer la prueba por el hecho de estar en primer año y demás cosas triviales.

Cuando bajaron al comedor, acompañados de su prima Rose la mesa de Gryffindor no estaba muy llena, sólo por su prima Victoire, quien parecía reprender a James (¿cuándo bajó?) y a otros dos de sus amigos. Albus alcanzó a ver a su prima Molly en la mesa de Ravenclaw, quien charlaba animadamente con Sarah Nott, una chica que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo algunos profesores, ya que se esperaba que fuera seleccionada a Slytherin, y el sombrero la envió a Ravenclaw, desde ese día Molly se había hecho muy amiga de Sarah.

Albus pudo escuchar a su prima soltar un bufido, algo que hacía cuando estaba molesta, el azabache dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella miraba y se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy, quien desayunaba junto a otros dos chicos cuyos nombres no recordaba. Malfoy dirigió la vista hacia ellos y Albus, instintivamente le dirigió una leve inclinación con la cabeza como saludo, Albus estaba seguro de que el rubio lo ignoraría o se burlaría de él, se sorprendió al ver que Scorpius le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Por qué lo saludas? Es un Malfoy.- Le dijo Rose, quien además de ser su prima era como su mejor amiga. Desde muy pequeños habían crecido juntos, y ahora estudiaban juntos, como siempre habían soñado.

-Me pareció correcto.- Le comentó el encogiéndose de hombros mientras se servía un poco de fruta.

* * *

Dicen que se necesita un pequeño empujón para hacer que la persona más buena y noble se convierta en la persona más cruel y despiadada.

Esteban Karamakov, un hombre, alto y delgado, caminaba de un lado a otro en el estudio de una casa que por fuera parecía abandonada, pero por dentro tenía todas las comodidades de una normal; perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un pequeño "crack" lo atrajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-La señorita Elena está aquí, señor.- Le dijo la pequeña elfina doméstica, que trabaja para él.

Esteban pellizco el puente de su nariz como un acto de impaciencia. –Dile que estoy ocupado.-

-Señor, ya se lo dije.- Le respondió la elfina con un ligero tono de vergüenza de su voz. –Dice que tiene que tratar un asunto muy urgente con usted.-

Karamakov suspiró y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. –Bueno, dile que pase.-

-Señor.- La elfina asintió y desapareció después de un "crack."

Unos 3 minutos después una mujer, alta y delgada de tez blanca y ojos de un tono verde intenso entró al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿No quería recibirme?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No estoy de humor Elena, ¿qué quieres?- Le preguntó el hombre.

-Decirte que nuestro espía ya está en Hogwarts, nadie sospecha de él.- Le dijo la mujer, sonaba complacido.

Karamakov le dirigió una mirada fría. -¿Era eso? Ya sé que nadie sospecha de él, por algo lo llaman espía Elena.- Le contestó con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

-Bien, tampoco era por eso.- Admitió la mujer de cabello negro. –Quería verte y preguntarte qué planeas hacer ahora.-

-Ahora planeó dejarte ir ilesa Elena.- Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie. –Te acompaño a la puerta.-

La mujer puso una cara de falsa indignación pero no protestó, si algo conocía de Esteban era que su carácter era fuerte. Se puso de pie y fue con él hasta le salida del estudio.

"-Creo que tenían un hijo, debemos buscarlo.- Escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-Olvídalo, seguro lo enviaron lejos para no encontrarlo- Le respondió una voz femenina.

-¿A dónde?- Se burló el hombre. –Ya no tiene más familia.-

-No lo sé, pero en ésta casa no está.- Confirmó la mujer.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano lo encontraremos.- Sentenció el hombre y entonces, después de escuchra pasos alejándose, Esteban y su elfina salieron de su escondite, el niño estaba temblando, tanto de miedo como de impotencia y coraje. Distinguió a los hombres salir desde la ventana, uno de ellos tenia el cabello rojo, la mujer tenía el cabello castaño y algo revuelto y entonces lo vió, con cabello negro desordenado y anteojos, al instante lo reconoció. Harry Potter. Esas eran las personas que se habían llevado a sus padres, aún después de que éstos habían renunciado al horrible trabajo que tenían."

Los recuerdos lo invadían durante todo el día, se odiaba por no poder controlarse, se odiaba por no haber hecho algo. Pero, ¿cómo un niño se enfrentaría a 3 aurores? ¿Cómo podría haber ayudado a sus padres con tan solo 12 años?

No lo sabía. No tenía respuestas a ninguna de las preguntas que desde ese entonces se había formulado. Lo único que tenía claro era que Harry Potter había destruido a su familia y con esto, había quebrado toda la bondad e inocencia que un niño pueda tener.

Porque Esteban Karamakov estaba lleno de rabia y dolor. Y claro, deseos de venganza.

¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse que arruinando el perfecto trabajo que se logró después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica? ¿Qué mejor que destruir todo por lo que Harry Potter había luchado?

* * *

_Está SUPER corto mi prologo pero es mi primer Fanfic, entiéndanme. Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Por qué no escribiste un One Shot o algo así? Bueno, porque no me gustan los One Shot, ósea sí me gustan pero prefiero los Long Fics, además de que la historia que tengo en mi cabeza no es para una historia de un solo capítulo._

_Y pues eso. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Pues en cualquiera de los dos casos se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y demás en los reviews. Y pues eso es todo, gracias por leer._

_Love and rockets._

_I._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: En el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Las mañanas en la estación de trenes de King's Cross eran muy ajetreadas, sobre todo el primero de Septiembre. ¿La razón? El andén 9 3/4. Lo que más llamaba la atención de los muggles eran los chicos que llevaban carritos con jaulas y… Lechuzas.

Una chica con cabellera de un rojo muy intenso caminaba muy apurada, tratando de alcanzar a otro chico del mismo tono de cabello, un poco más castaño que rojo. Ambos llevaban un carrito con baúles y jaulas con lechuzas.

-¡Hugo! ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- Preguntó Rose Weasley exasperada por la prisa que demostraba su hermano. Aunque no solo estaba exasperada, estaba nerviosa; y es que éste era su último año en Hogwarts.

-Porque pase el verano con muggles, y necesito algo de magia Rose.- Le contestó Hugo Weasley, quien iba a cursar su quinto año.

-La magia no es sino hasta Hogwarts, hijo.- Le dijo su madre, Hermione Granger, una mujer a quien la edad sólo se le notaba físicamente, porque en sus ojos podías ver la sabiduría de una mujer que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, que ha aprendido demasiado a través de los años.

-Da igual, se hace tarde.- Les respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra Tarde.

-Cuida a tu hermano, ¿si Rose?- Le pidió su madre a la pelirroja, ésta asintió y dedicó una mirada a su hermano.

-Se hace tarde. ¡Voy a cruzar ya!- Y, después de chequear que ningún muggle le prestaba atención, caminó casualmente hacia la entrada del andén 9 ¾.

Rose abrazó a su madre, algo que no podía evitar hacer desde su primer año. –Te quiero mamá.-

Hermione le correspondió el abrazo. –También te quiero, Rosie.-

Cuando ya estaba en el andén lo primero que Rose hizo fue buscar a su primo, Albus Potter, quien también iba a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y que, gracias a Merlin, estaba en su misma casa: Gryffindor. Claro que la primera persona a la que divisó fue a su prima Molly, al igual que Albus y Rose iba a séptimo, pero en Ravenclaw.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de acercarse a saludarla cuando una mano la tomó firmemente de la muñeca, Rose volteó y vio el cabello desordenado y azabache de su primo, a quien abrazó con fuerza, pues no se habían visto en todo el verano.

-Si Rose, igual me da gusto verte… Pero me estás destruyendo las costillas.- Le dijo su primo, y Rose podía imaginar una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su primo.

-Fue mucho tiempo, no planeo soltarte hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts.- Le respondió la pelirrojo, Albus rió.

-Eso es mucho tiempo Rosie.-

-¡Claro! Ya James se graduó y no le hago caso porque ya no está en Hogwarts y no necesito nada de él. Tan típico de los Weasley.- Rose escuchó una voz que conocía tan bien, esa voz que siempre sonaba como si todo lo que dijera fuera una broma. La voz de su primo James.

-Nunca necesite nada de ti, Sirius.- Le respondió la pelirroja mientras soltaba a Albus y se acercaba a James, quien colocó sus manos frente a él.

-Puede que seas mi prima pero muchas chicas no lo saben, así que no me abraces a menos que quieras alejar a todas las que me pretenden.- Le respondió el castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chica que pasaba por ahí. Rose rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No cambias James.- Fue lo único que le dijo.

-Hermano, ¿dónde está Lily?- Le preguntó Albus a James, quien estaba bastante ocupado saludando a una de las chicas que, al igual que el, se habían graduado antes del verano.

-¿Lily?- Le preguntó al azabache, volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí, Lily. Pequeña, pelirroja. Estoy seguro de que la conoces, es nuestra hermana menor.- Le respondió Albus con ironía.

James se encogió de hombros. -Subió al tren en cuanto se encontró con Alice. Ahora si me disculpan niños, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Y así, con una sonrisa ladina, se dirigió hacia la rubia a la que había saludado anteriormente.

-¿Subimos?- Preguntó Albus.

-Subimos.- Le confirmó Rose, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Con los baúles ya en el tren Rose y Albus comenzaron a buscar el vagón que solian ocupar sus primos para ir a Hogwarts, cuando lo encontraron sólo estaban dos de sus primas: Roxanne Y Dominique.

Las dos chicas iban a sexto año, ambas en Ravenclaw. Además de esto, lo que las hacia inseparables era el hecho de que ambas disimulaban más el ser Weasleys. Mientras que Rose y su hermano Hugo eran pelirrojos, Roxanne tenía el cabello castaño y tez un poco más oscura, y Dominique, siendo hija de una veela era rubia.

-¡Rose!- Gritó emocionada la rubia y se levantó como un resorte para abrazar a su prima. –Te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo éste verano.-

-Es cierto, no se callaba diciendo lo mismo.- Comentó Roxanne mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, al igual que Dominique, abrazó a Rose.

-¿Dónde está Fred?- Preguntó Albus.

-Buscando a Hugo para interrogarlo.- Respondió Roxanne mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Albus, Dominique y Rose se sentaron frente a ellas.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Rose? ¿Conociste a algún muggle?- Preguntó su prima rubia, quien era una gran fanática de las historias de amor, aunque nunca le ocurrían a ella.

Rose estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió dejando así ver a sus primos Louis, Lucy, Lily y a su hermano Hugo.

-¿Qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó Louis mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-Nada.- Respondió Albus, quien se recorría un poco para dejar que su hermana se sentara junto a el, Lily se sentó junto a Rose y Hugo al lado de Albus.

-¡Fred nos está buscando como loco, Al!- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, olvidamos decirte que…- Antes de que Albus pudiera terminar su pregunta apareció su primo, un chico que, al igual que su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño, aunque era de tez un poco más clara.

-¡Díganme que entrenaron algo de Quidditch en vacaciones! Y por díganme me refiero a ti Hugo.- Fred II Weasley, hermano mayor de Roxanne también cursaba su 7° año, y recién nombrado capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa: Gryffindor.

-Rose sólo me dejó jugar con una quaffle.- Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, Fred le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Rose.

-¿Quaffle? ¡Rose, tu hermano es golpeador!- Le recriminó el castaño.

-No podía dejarlo jugar con bludgers locas en un vecindario muggle Fred, lo sabes.- Le respondió su prima en un tono autoritario, algo que usaba sólo para defenderse.

Fred soltó un bufido y se sentó al lado de Hugo. Cualquiera que pasará junto a ese vagón no se atrevería a entrar, ya estaba hasta su máxima capacidad y eso que no estaba reunida toda la familia Weasley-Potter. Claro que eso no le importaba a su prima Lucy, pelirroja de tez blanca llena de pecas como toda Weasley, quien iba para su sexto año en la casa Hufflepuff y que, como siempre, estaba acompañada de su amiga Stephanie Rodriguez, una chica de cabello castaño y tez blanca, aunque lo que llamaba la atención sobre ella eran sus ojos, de un intenso azul.

-¡Ah no!- Se apresuró Louis a decir. –Aquí ya no hay espacio primita.-

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo veníamos a ver dónde estaban…-

-En realidad Lucy está buscando a Molly.- La interrumpió Stephanie.

-Y tú buscando a Frank, ¿cierto?- Le dijo en tono de burla Hugo. La ojiazul le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero no respondió.

-La vi antes de subir pero Albus me interceptó antes de ir a saludarla.- Le dijo Rose.

-Bueno, iré al compartimento de los Scamander.- Dijo Lucy.

-¡Dile a los Scamander que no se les ocurra venir!- Le gritó Fred un poco antes de salir.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso.- Se escuchó una voz burlona.

-Admite que nos extrañaste Fredo.- Dijo otra voz, que era casi idéntica a la anterior.

-Ni en sus sueños.- Les respondió el castaño con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya.- Se lamentó Lysander Scamander, un chico rubio, alto y delgado con unos ojos azules encantadores, que demostraban sabiduría, él también estaba en Ravenclaw y pasaba a 6° año. –Y yo que planeaba sentarme aquí con ustedes. Supongo que tendremos que invadir el vagón de Lucy y Rodriguez.- Comentó, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

-Yo bien podría sentarme en el suelo.- Le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa divertida, era idéntico a su hermano, aunque los ojos solo transmitían cierta astucia, y es que Lorcan Scamander estaba en Slytherin. Todo Hogwarts argumentó que había sido un error, que el sombrero se había equivocado al colocarlo ahí.

-O podrían irse a otro vagón.- Les sugirió Dominique.

-Muy amable de tu parte Dom, muy amable.- Le respondió Lysander, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-De todas formas, Lysander y yo debemos irnos.- Le comentó su hermano, quien parecía haber olvidado algo importante.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Albus.

-Porque Lorcan está en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y su capitanazo lleva buscándolo desde que llegamos aquí.- Le respondió Lysander con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que soportas a Nott?- Le preguntó Lily, quien siempre había demostrado su disgusto hacia los miembros de la casa de las serpientes, claro que haciendo una excepción para el gemelo Scamander.

-Es buen tipo.- Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Bueno, nos vamos.- Dijo Lysander y tomó a su hermano del brazo para salir del vagón.

-Nosotras igual nos vamos.- Dijo Lucy.

-Sí, debemos buscar a Frank y…- Comenzó a decir Stephanie, pero como siempre, Hugo la interrumpió.

-¿Besarlo hasta morir?- Le dijo con cierta burla, sus primos rieron.

-¿Celoso?- Le respondió la castaña. Esta vez los Weasley-Potter rieron más fuerte mientras el rostro de Hugo se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.

-Ya. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.- Se despidió Lucy mientras dejaba el vagón.

-Creo que éste será un gran año.- Comentó Dominique una vez que Fred cerró la puerta de su vagón.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por tus perfectos TIMO's?- Le preguntó su hermano.

-No, sólo es un presentimiento.- Le respondió.

El tren seguía en movimiento mientras que todos los primo hablaban de cosas triviales, y también sobre sus primos más grandes y ya graduados de Hogwarts: Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin, que habían comenzado una relación un poco antes del primer año de Albus y Rose. También sobre la extraña decisión de James de recorrer todo el mundo muggle sólo con una muda de ropa en su mochila. Tal vez Dominique estaba en lo correcto, tal vez sí sería un buen año para todos.

¿O no?...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Primer Día.

1.-

-¡Nadie puede tardar tanto en ducharse Dominique!- Le gritó Roxanne a su prima, quien realmente se tomaba un largo tiempo para su "cuidado personal."

Al ver que no respondía Roxanne optó por su segunda opción: Invadir la habitación de su prima Molly. Y es que, con el paso de los años cada vez llegaban a Hogwarts más y más estudiantes. Fue así que decidieron hacer más habitaciones, los beneficiados fueron los estudiantes de sexto, cuya habitación era doble, y séptimo año, cuya habitación era individual.

Dispuesta a salir se escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño, mostrando a una radiante y sonriente Dominique, quien a pesar de no haber heredado mucha de la parte veela de su madre siempre lograba verse hermosa.

-No me digas.- La rubia levantó su mano al ver que su prima sostenía sus cosas. -¿Ibas a molestar a Molly? ¡No le gusta!- Le recriminó.

-Noo. Sólo estaba pensando en… Arreglar mi uniforme y esas cosas.- Le respondió la morena.

-Ajá.- Le dijo Dominique.

La morena se apresuró al baño y cerró la puerta, mientras Dominique se preocupaba de que su cabello nunca pudiera ser peinado decentemente.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor en la entrada se encontraron con su prima Lucy, quien conversaba muy animada con Stephanie y con Jessica Thomas, la última era una chica de cabello castaño que llegaba a su hombro, siempre lo llevaba suelto.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a saludar su primo Hugo paso corriendo seguido de Fred, detrás de ellos, caminando muy tranquilos venían Lily, Albus y Rose, quienes preferían no meterse en las discusiones de Fred y Hugo, normalmente eran discusiones tontas que terminaban en golpes.

Roxanne y Dominique, junto con Jessica, quien ya se había alejado de Lucy y Steph fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Albus, Fred, Hugo, Lily, Rose y Louis, éste último llegó derribando a unas chicas que se encontraban en la puerta, fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Normalmente todos los Weasley-Potter preferían no sentarse juntos en el primer día, aunque en los siguientes todos invadían la mesa de Gryffindor, algo a lo que Hogwarts ya se había acostumbrado.

Roxanne estaba a punto de servirse unas cuantas rebanadas de sandía cuando una chica sentada a su lado soltó un gran suspiro, seguido de una risita tonta acompañada con otra risita tonta de la chica delante de ella, al dirigir la vista hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor comprendió el porqué.

Si bien Slytherin no era la casa más amada de todas, más nadie quería estar en esa casa, no desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Todos creían que Slytherin seguía albergando futuros magos tenebrosos y esas cosas. Los chicos evitaban el trato con cualquier estudiante de Slytherin, sin embrago, las chicas siempre les dirigían una que otra mirada, y es que la mayoría de los estudiantes del género masculino de esa casa eran, bueno… Eran sexys. En ese momento entraba Scorpius Malfoy, quien siempre iba acompañado de Ethan Nott y Christopher Zabini, los tres de último año. Solían ignorar a todas las personas.

2.-

Cuando Rose y Albus terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, que era impartida por el profesor Horace Slughorn. No era el profesor favorito de Rose, a pesar de ser brillante Slughorn solía mostrar favoritismos, sobre todo a ella y Albus, quienes eran hijos de los "Héroes de la Guerra."

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra sólo estaban algunos Ravenclaw y Gryffindors, que conversaban animadamente entre ellos, para Rose lo mejor de los últimos dos años de Hogwarts era que compartían clases con chicos de todas las casa ya que eran estudiantes EXTASIS. Aunque Albus no estaba necesariamente contento de compartir clases con Ethan Nott, quien había sido su rival en Quidditch desde su segundo año, cuando ambos se volvieron buscadores en el equipo de sus casas.

-¡Rose! ¡Hola!- Gritó Elizabeth Thomas, quien estaba en Gryffindor -Ho-hola Albus…- Se sonrojo intensamente al percatarse de la presencia del azabache.

-Hola Eli.- La saludo una sonriente Rose. -¿Qué tal tu verano?-

-Oh, bastante muggle. No es que las cosas muggles me molesten pero prefiero la magia. Tampoco es como que la uso todo el tiempo, eso sería raro pero mis padres son magos y estoy acostumbrada a la presencia de la magia desde que soy niña. Claro que quiero a mis abuelos muggles y ellos están encantados con que yo tenga magia…- Y así continuó, sorprendiendo a Rose con su capacidad de hablar tanto sin respirar, Albus miraba a Elizabeth con diversión.

Entraron al aula un poco antes de que Elizabeth comenzara a ponerse morada por la falta de aire, como siempre Rose y Albus se sentaron con todos los Gryffindors. Unos pocos segundos después entraron los Slytherin (Ethan Nott, Christopher Zabini y Scorpius Malfoy), como siempre sentándose juntos e ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Rose siempre había creído que Scorpius Malfoy era un chico brillante, incluso algunas veces la había superado en algunas clases y conocía las respuestas a cosas que ella a veces ignoraba … Y lo odiaba por eso.

-Bueno, bueno.- Comenzó Slughorn, colocando las manos en su enorme barriga. –Creo que ya están todos…- Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando entro una chica corriendo, o más bien tropezándose, venía con su mochila abierta y el cabello recogido en una despeinada trenza de cabello negro. Su nombre era Zoe Nott, quien obviamente era hermana melliza de Ethan, solo que a diferencia de él la chica estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Yo… Yo lo siento profesor, se me hizo tarde para el desayuno.- La morena lucía bastante apenada, pero Slughorn le sonrió, lo que la relajó un poco.

-No hay problema señorita, pase por favor.-

Nott se apresuró y se sentó con sus compañeros de casa, ignorando por completo a su hermano y sus amigos, la verdad es que no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos, y bueno, ellos no toleraban su torpeza.

-Como estaba diciendo, y ya lo dijo la profesora McGonagall bienvenidos a éste nuevo año, su último años, de hecho…- Y así continuó la clase, los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor conversaban de vez en cuando, incluso compartían uno que otro ingrediente cuando les faltaba, pero no los slytherin.

Al terminar la clase los primeros en salir fueron Rose y Albus, que se habían sentado cerca de la puerta para evitar la avalancha de gente. No pudieron burlar la avalancha de Zoe Nott, quien pasó corriendo entre ellos tirando así sus mochilas. La chica se sonrojo intensamente y se agachó para levantar las cosas seguida de Rose y Albus.

-¡Lo siento tantísimo! ¡Tengo adivinación y es horrible que me quede tan lejos! ¡Soy muy torpe! Lo siento.- Les dijo apenada mientras le entregaba a Albus una pluma, que en realidad era de Rose pero aun así el azabache recibió.

-Creí que estabas en Ravenclaw.- Le comentó el moreno en tono serio, no odiaba a la chica pero sí a su hermano.

-Bueno sí, pero la agilidad e inteligencia no siempre van de la mano.- La morena se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo después disculparse de nuevo.

-Zoe Nott, la mejor chica de último año en Ravenclaw… Y la más torpe.- Comentó una voz divertida detrás de ellos.

-¡Molly!- Rose se abalanzó sobre su prima, quien, al igual que ella, era pelirroja.

-Sí Rose, también te extrañe.- Le respondió la Ravenclaw correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Hey Molls.- Le dijo Albus. -¿Qué clase tienes?-.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿ustedes?-

-También, ¿qué tan genial es eso?- Le respondió una Rose muy, muy emocionada.

-Muy genial Rose, muy genial.- Comentaron Albus y Molly al mismo tiempo, acostumbrados a los repentinos ataques de felicidad de su prima.

Rose sentía que sería un gran año, tenía el mismo horario que Albus y Molly y sólo tendría que soportar ser superada por Scorpius Malfoy en pociones. Definitivamente sería un buen año.

3.-

Cuando Jessica Thomas entró a la biblioteca soltó un gran respiro de resignación. Odiaba a sus padres por no haber sido buenos en Pociones, odiaba al profesor Slughorn por obligarla a tener un tutor y se odiaba a si misma por ser un asco en esa materia y aun así querer tomarla. También odiaba a su tutor, aunque no sabía quién era, lo odiaba por ser lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñarle.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la sección prohibida, era su lugar favorito ya que no muchos se acercaban. Sacó un libro (_A Tale of Two Cities_) de su mochila, a diferencia de su hermana, a Jessica le encantaban las cosas muggle, sobre todo la literatura.

-Las novelas románticas solo crean altas expectativas en cuanto a hombres en las mujeres. ¿Sabías eso?- Jessica soltó un pequeño grito llevándose así una reprimenda por parte de Madame Pince. Alzó la vista y vio la enorme sonrisa de un rubio Slytherin con ojos azules. Gracias a Dominique y Roxanne lo conocía perfectamente: Lorcan Scamander.

-No no no no no no. ¿Tú?- Se lamentó la castaña.

-Oye, soy tan bueno como cualquiera, Thomas. Y obviamente soy mejor que tú.- Le respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa, tenía una mirada de satisfacción que sólo hizo molestar más a la castaña.

-Si bueno, no eres mejor que yo, el año pasado me fue mal por razones personales que no te incumben.- Le respondió Jessica, cierto fastidio se escuchaba en su voz.

-Sí, sí, terminaste con Wolstenholme.- Antes de que la castaña pudiera interrumpirlo Lorcan coloco su dedo índice sobre la boca de Jessica. –Me lo dijo Dominique, no estoy interesado en tu vida personal.-

-No le creí posible. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en Pociones?- Le reprimió Jessica, quien había bajado la vista intentando alejar las lágrimas, aún después de pasar todo su verano intentando olvidarlo le dolía, y es que habían sido 2 años de relación, que para ella, había sido más que perfecta.

-Bien.- Así pasaron su primera tarde en Hogwarts, algunas de las chicas le dedicaban miradas groseras a Jessica, mientras que otras simplemente la ignoraban y se dedicaban a observar a Lorcan, quien explicaba todo con una gran sonrisa. Y también con mucha paciencia.

4.-

-¡Te voy a matar, Malfoy!- Se escuchó un grito en la Sala Común de Slytherin, provenía de los dormitorios de chicos.

La explicación a eso se sentó muy tranquilamente junto a una confundida Isabelle Parkinson. Y no, Pansy Parkinson nunca se casó, pero como toda mujer siempre quiso tener un bebé, por lo que adoptó a una niña, y coincidentemente resultó que tenía magia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le preguntó.

-Oh, le dije que no estaría en el equipo de Quidditch.- Le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca estas en el equipo.-

-Y eso es lo que Nott no entiende.-

-Creo que Ethan no hablara contigo por el resto del año, Scorpius.- Los interrumpió un divertido Christopher, quien sabiamente elegía no entrometerse en las discusiones de sus amigos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a leer un libro que se encontraba en la mesa frente a ellos, obviamente lo interrumpió un Ethan Nott furioso. -Piensalo Scorpius, te necesito en el equipo. Ganamos el año pasado y no estoy dispuesto a ver a los Gryffindor victorioso en mi último año.-

-También podría ganar Ravenclaw, tienen a Zoe.- Comentó Christopher, todos lo observaron como si acabara de decir alguna tontería. –Quiero decir, es tu hermana y es bastante buena.-

-Y bastante torpe.- Comentó Ethan fastidiado.

-Pero no en Quidditch, su torpeza se apaga una vez que se sube a la escoba.- Le respondió Zabini.

-Que lindo que defiendas a tú novia, lastima que no está aquí para verlo.- Le comentó Parkinson en tono burlon. Christopher le dedicó una mirada que bien podría haberla matado.

-No es mi novia…-

-Es cierto, lo rechazó unas 500 veces.- Se burló Scorpius.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi hermana?- Los interrumpió Ethan, soltó un bufido de resignación y se sentó junto a Christopher.

-Bueno chicos, los dejaré discutir sus problemas de quidditch en paz.- Comentó Parkinson, quien se levantó y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas, moviendo una cortina de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Nunca creerías que una Weasley quemó su cabello.- Comentó Scorpius una vez que Isabelle desapareció.

-Hablando de Weasleys…- Sonrió Christopher en tono burlon. -¿Cuándo comienzan tus clases de Artimancia?-

-Espero que nunca. ¿Cómo alguien más chica que yo va a enseñarme algo? Era más fácil si Scorpius me enseñaba.- Definitivamente éste era un mal día para Ehan Nott.

-No lo creo, intentó ayudarme en pociones.- Christopher fingió un escalofríao, un cojin verde salió volando directa a su cara.

-La formula de la poción multijugos no es tan complicada.- Le respondió el rubio.

-Lo es cuando me la gritas.- Le recriminó el castaño.

-Da igual, voy a dormir. Tal vez sueñe con una gran manera de matarte sin ser descubierto Scorpius.- Y dicho esto, Ethan se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Yo también voy a dormir, ¿vienes?- Le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

-Nah, tengo que ver a Sarah Wilde.-

-¿No es ella la ex novia de Matthew Finnigan?- Le preguntó el rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Aún lo es. Nos vemos Scorpius.- Y el castaño salió de la Sala Común.

_Ya sé, ya sé, SUPER aburrido y corto mi capítulo. Pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración._

_Éste y el capítulo siguiente son para introducir un poco más a los personajes principales antes de adentrarme en lo de los planes malvados y esas cosas._

_No he agradecido los reviews y los follows porque en éste momento no logro recordar quien y quien fue, pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos de verdad les respondo todo. Y pues eso, gracias por leer ésta historia que sale de mi extraña cabeza._


End file.
